


20 Day Hurt/Comfort OTP Challenge

by olivia_firefly, Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN, The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Daddy Jensen, Depressed Misha, Emotional Misha, Hurt Misha, Jensen looks after Misha, M/M, Protective Misha, Sad Jensen, Sick Jensen, Sick Misha, Sleepy Jensen, jensen gets misha flowers, jensen helps misha, misha anxious, misha goes to therapy, misha has a carcrash, misha helps jensen sleep, possible trigger warning, supportive Misha, understanding Jensen, wrecked mercedes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivia_firefly/pseuds/olivia_firefly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN/pseuds/Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: 20 short cockles stories, based on the prompts provided.Kudos and Feedback is always appreciated.





	1. "Can You Please Come And Get Me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha has an anxiety attack at a convention, and Jensen comes and helps him!

Jensen is alone in the hotel room him and Misha were staying in for the weekend. Misha, however, was at a convention in some hall in the middle of LA. He sat on the bed, head in his hands. He should be with Misha, on that damned stage, not Jared, but the crew changed it, so that Jared was with Misha today, and Jensen was with both of them tomorrow. He rubbed his neck quickly and switched the television on to try and distract himself from Misha and all the other pressing thoughts running through his head. 

Misha, stood on the stage at the venue, Jared at his side, seated the wrong way on his stool, like usual. Jared was in the middle of answering a question directed at him from a slightly overexcited and nervous fan. Misha adjusted himself on the spot, and bought his hand up to his neck, moving his shirt collar, feeling as if it was choking him. As the convention went on, Misha could feel his anxiety rising, he was without Jensen, and struggling with keeping his anxiety from rising even more than it already was. 

He felt dizzy all of a sudden needing to take a seat. He sat down in the stool, trembling. Jared still sitting at his side and engaging with the crowd. Misha looks out into the crowd sitting in front of him, yelling out random noises and cheering as they answer the questions. Misha loved engaging with the fans, always has, but tonight something was out of the ordinary. He felt constricted, worried almost. Conventions were never this hard. Misha breathed out once again, and slowly panted. Misha’s breathing starts to get shaky as he glanced around the room. The noises grew, surrounding him. The woman’s question, and another fan shouting out ‘I love you Misha’. Misha suddenly felt himself not being able to breathe, he couldn’t catch a breath, he panted hard. Jared had been too busy engaging with the fan to notice Misha’s discomfort. Misha closed his eyes and tried to breathe but just couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried. 

Misha bolted up from the chair, catching Jared’s attention, as he rushed off stage. All the fans got concerned all of a sudden, and all started yelling for Misha to come back. Jared shrugged his shoulders at the very concerned crowd. After Misha hadn’t returned to the stage for almost 5 minutes, Jared held up a hand and snuck backstage while Louden Swain wooed the crowd with their wonderful playing. Jared walked around, asking everyone if they had seen Misha, no one had. Jared came to the green room, finding Misha in the corner, curled in on himself, his knees pulled up to his chest, wheezing, trying to breathe. 

“Misha…” Jared said softly, slowly crouching down beside the scared man. 

He placed a hand on Misha’s arm, but his hand fell when Misha flinched away from him. “Misha… it’s me, Jared.” 

Finally, Misha looks up, his eyes wet, and his face flushed. Jared looked at him worried, not sure what to do, but his face brightened when he had an idea. “I’m going to place a finger on your arm, okay?” Misha nodded, taking a heavy staggered breath. 

Jared placed his forefinger onto Misha’s arm, tapping out a soft rhythm. “Try and breath with each tap, if you can okay.” Jared said softly. 

Misha nodded slowly, closing his eyes, trying to breathe along with Jared’s rhythm, his breaths still sometimes ragged, but was slowly becoming better, but at some point, he turned, getting bad again. “I…. I… need Jen…sen…” he said between each staggered breath. 

“Okay, did you want me to call him?” 

“N… no, I will…” 

Misha reached for his phone, hesitantly dialing Jensen’s number. 

Back at the hotel Jensen was startled when he heard his phone ringing beside him. He picks up his phone, seeing Misha's name on the Caller ID. “Hey, Mish," He paused, looking at his watch, "Wait, honey, shouldn’t you be on stage…?” Jensen’s voice came through the phone. 

“Ye…yeah…” Misha responded with a small voice.

Jensen noticed something was off straight away… “Mish, sweetheart, is everything okay…?” 

Misha couldn’t answer him, just a soft, small, reply of “No….” and then silence. Just a few whimpers and cries is all Jensen can hear. 

“Mish… darling, talk to me. What’s wrong…?” 

“Can you please… just… just come get… me…” Misha mumbled through lone tears. 

“Mish, why? Why baby… What’s happened…?” Jensen was evidently worried. 

“Attack…” was all Misha could manage… “Just please come.” 

That was the last thing Jensen heard, as Misha had hung up. Jensen threw his phone on the bed. Why wouldn’t Misha tell him what happened…? He stood up from the bed, and began pacing the room, his phone in his hand again, pressed against his chin, hoping Misha will ring him again. He tried to dial Misha, but all he got was Misha’s voicemail. Damn it… Misha…! He sighed, ditching his phone onto the bed with a slightly irritated grunt. 

Meanwhile, Jared still sat with Misha, comforting him best he could, not knowing any other way to calm him expect placing a hand on his shoulder. He eventually got up, grabbing Misha a glass of water, which he slowly sipped from. Misha still wept in the corner. That’s it, Jared was calling Jensen, Misha needed to go home, he was a mess. Jared walked over to his jacket where it was placed with the rest of his belongings, grabbing his phone and dialing Jensen straight away. 

Jensen's thoughts were torn by the sound of his phone ringing. He rushed towards the bed, searching for his phone He found it hidden under the pile of pillows and blankets.

“Misha…?” he said, not checking the caller ID. 

“Jared, actually,” Jared chuckled, “Hey man, you need to come to Misha. He’s had an anxiety attack I think, he ran off stage about half an hour ago… he’s weeping in the green room” Jared explained.

Jensen clearly concerned, his breath hitched, “Why didn’t he tell me… tell him I’m on my way. I’ll be there in 15.” Jensen said quickly before hanging up the phone, now running around the hotel room, like a headless chicken. 

He was in the car driven by Cliff within 30 seconds, on his way to the venue where his poor boyfriend needed him. Cliff had actually gotten him there in 10 minutes. He rushed through security, and through to the Green Room, where he found Misha curled up in on himself in the corner of the room, and Jared crouched down beside him, consoling him. “Hey.” Jensen said softly. 

Jared standing up, and coming up to him, giving him a quick hug. Jensen broke free from the hug desperate to get to Misha’s side. He crouched down beside Misha. “Mish, sweetheart…?” Jensen prompted softly. 

Misha raised his head, and Jensen came into view. Misha’s eyes became wet, immediate tears falling as he reached for Jensen and clinging to his body. Jensen was surprised when Misha launched into his arms, but soon embraced his trembling body. Misha’s head comes to a halt on Jensen’s chest, where he cried onto his black shirt. 

“It’s alright baby, I’m here…” Jensen said softly. He raised a hand and began to run his hand through Misha’s hair, as a way of calming him. “You are okay baby, I am not leaving you.” Jensen continued his soft comforts into Misha’s hair, so Misha was the only one who could hear. 

“Jen, are you alright here with Misha….? I need to go back on stage.” Jared said from behind them. 

“Yeah, I am okay. You go.” Jensen replied. 

Jensen held Misha tightly in his arms, until Misha’s trembling came to a stop, and his breathing returned to normal. Jensen mumbled another soft comfort, “That’s it. That’s good baby.” 

Misha finally lifted his head, looking into Jensen’s green eyes, Jensen noticed Mishas were red from crying, and Jensen leant forward and softly kissed his forehead. 

“Mish, sweetheart, Jared told me what happened. I am so sorry I wasn’t here for you.” Jensen said softly, as Misha bought a hand up to his eye, and wiped the lone tears. 

“It’s okay, Jen. All that matters is that you are here now.” Misha said softly. 

“Do you want me to take you back to the motel…?” Jensen said. 

“Please, babe.” Misha whispered. 

“Of course, baby. Come on, then.” Jensen got up from the floor, holding out a hand for Misha to grab, and pulled him slowly up from the floor. 

He took Misha’s arm, and held him tight to his side, as he led him out the building, to the car where he instructed Cliff, to take them to the hotel as quickly as possible. 

Once back at the hotel, Jensen holds Misha tightly all the way up to their room. Jensen helps Misha shed his coat, before Jensen sheds his own. Misha settled on the bed, placing his phone beside him, and snuggled into the pillow, and reaching to turn the television on. Jensen comes and cuddles up beside Misha, inviting him to lie in his arms. Misha ends up curled up in Jensen’s arms, his head on his chest, it’s comfy he thought. Jensen wanted to ask Misha all about what happened, but just wanted Misha to rest, which was definitely happening, as Misha was now snoring happily in his arms. Jensen sighed as Misha snuggled into his side he was now happy that Misha was no longer stressed. 

He was always happy when he knew his baby was okay.


	2. "I'm At The Hospital!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha cuts himself while cooking, and takes himself to the hospital.

Misha is standing in the kitchen of his two-bedroom apartment getting dinner ready for his husband, Jensen. Their two-year-old daughter, Claire is sitting on the floor babbling at him. Misha giggles, looking at Claire, finding her babbling and giggling at a teddy bear laying on the ground beside her. Misha smiles softly, moving to the fridge and gets all the ingredients for the pasta sauce he was making. He places a capsicum on the chopping board ready to chop up, takes one more look at Claire and begins to cut slowly. 

All of a sudden, Claire is crying, and Misha looks up, still moving the knife in a cutting motion, he watches his daughter for a moment, distracted, babbling at her, he’s so indulged with his daughter. It’s then that Misha yelps, and moves his gaze from Claire down to the chopping board, and he grumbles when he sees blood pouring out of his finger all over the bench.

“Son of a bitch!” Misha shouted, and that’s when Claire starts crying again, making grabby hands for her father. 

“It’s okay, Claire. Daddy is okay.” Misha said to comfort his crying daughter. 

Claire keeps crying, as Misha runs his finger under the water, washing the blood off best he could. Once the blood was gone, he wrapped a tea towel around his finger, then rushing to his daughters aide. He scoops up Claire in his arm, rocking her slightly. 

“It’s alright, Claire. Daddy just needs to go to the hospital.” Misha said with a wince, as he leant down and picked up the emergency baby bag. He found his car keys and drove straight to the hospital. 

As soon as they got to the hospital Claire burst out crying, but they were bought down to the medical room straight away. Claire sat on Misha’s lap, still bubbling with tears as the nurse examined his finger. 

“Mr Collins, that’s a very deep cut, you will need at least four stitches.” The nurse explained. 

“That’s fine. But I can’t have my daughter crying like this. I need to call my husband.” Misha explained. 

“You go ahead, Mr Collins. I will need to get some stuff prepared.” The nurse replied. 

Misha grabbed his phone out of the baby bag, dialling Jensen. 

Jensen, now just walking in the door to their apartment, was mortified at what he found. No sign of Misha and Claire, and blood all over the kitchen. He panicked suddenly, wondering what he should do, but that’s when his phone rang loudly in his back pocket. He grabbed his phone, seeing Misha’s name on the screen, desperately picking up. 

“Misha… baby, is that you?” Jensen said, immediately saddened as he could hear his daughter crying in the background.

“Yes love. It is… I…” Misha began, but was interrupted by Jensen’s worried voice. 

“Where are you… I came home to no sign of you or Claire, and there was blood, blood everywhere in the kitchen… I was so worried.” Jensen said, tears nearly falling from his eyes. 

“I am so sorry. I was making dinner, and Claire was crying… I cut myself. I’m at the Hospital. I need stitches apparently. Can you come and look after Claire? She won’t stop crying.” Misha explained. 

“Of course. I will be right there.” Jensen said. 

Misha hung up the phone and softly began moving his knee up and down, gently rocking Claire on his lap, trying to get her to stop crying, but she just wouldn’t. Within 10 minutes, Jensen was walking through the door to the medical room, immediately breaking down when he saw Misha sitting on the table, blood-soaked towel around his hand, and his distressed daughter on Misha’s lap. He walked up to Misha straight away, kissing him softly, before the nurse needed him ready for the stitches. 

“Take Claire.” Misha instructed. Jensen nodded, scooping up their daughter in his arms. 

Jensen stood close to the door of the room, with their daughter clinging to him, as Misha got the stitches done. An occasional whimper or groan from Misha was all that could be heard. Once Misha had his stitches done, and wiped the small tears that escaped him, he joined Jensen and their daughter and Jensen kissed him softly and then placed a kiss on his daughters forehead. 

“I’m glad you are both okay” Jensen said softly. 

“Me too.” Misha responded in a whisper. 

“Let’s go home…” 

“Sounds like a plan.”


	3. “Hey. Don’t Do That. You’ll Hurt Yourself”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen comes home to find Misha injuried on the floor. 
> 
>  
> 
> ****TRIGGER WARNING*** FOR ANYONE THAT IS SENSITIVE TO CUTTING. 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, it’s harder to write this kind of fic. 
> 
> ⚠️ WARNING ⚠️ This is your last warning as this could be a possible TRIGGER.

"Hey, don't do that baby. You'll hurt yourself" Jensen whispered to Misha. 

Jensen got closer to his crying boyfriend on the floor, and cradled him in his arms. Misha had blood trickling down the side of his face.

He grabbed at mishas wrists, bringing them to his chest and holding them there. He rocked slightly, looking into the eyes of his boyfriend. "It's okay," he whispwred soothingly, "it's okay."

A small blade laid on the floor, where small puddles of blood surrounded them. Misha laid weak. 

"Baby, I don't understand. Why... why would you do this? And not come to me...?" 

Jensen frowned down at Misha, as he slowly moved but couldn't.

He sighed. "Come on," he mumbled, getting to his feet. "Let's get these wrapped up." 

He gently tugged Misha to his feet, settling him on the toilet seat as he grabbed the first aid kit. He took out the bandages and took his boyfriends wrists, carefully starting to wrap them around.

Misha hissed with pain as Jensen wound the bandage around the cuts on his wrist. 

"Mish, sweetheart, what is this about? Whose upset you to this extreme. I'll kill them" Jensen said suddenly getting mad. 

"No one..." Misha responded silently. 

"Don't play that shit with me. You don't just hurt yourself for no reason Mish. Who is responsible for this?" 

Misha sighed, tears suddenly falling from his eyes. 

"Oh baby I'm sorry. Come on now. There's no need for tears" Jensen said quickly stopping what he was doing. 

He raised a hand to wipe away the tears steaming down Mishas cheeks.

"I didn't- no one pushed me to this." Jensen fell silent as Misha spoke. "It was them."

"Them?" Jensen interrupted. "Who's them? I thought you said no one pushed you to do it?"

"Them. The voices in my head. The ones who just will not shut up."

Tears silently fell down Mishas face as he explained as well as he could.

"They never stop. They never shut up. Sometimes theyre quieter, i can ignore them. Sometimes theyre louder and i just cannot deal. This is the only way i can get them to quiet down on the loud days. Well, i guess not quiet, but i can ignore them easier. I mean, i guess- ugh, i dont know. I just, it helps. Its easier this way. Im sorry. Im so, so sorry." Misha broke down into sobs, leaning into Jensens chest. Jensen wrapped his arms around him, holding him in a warm embrace.

"Aww Mish, darling, I am so sorry this happens. What can I do sweetheart," Jensen paused, raising his hand up to Misha's hair to slowly run his fingers through Misha's hair as comfort, "I will do anything..." Jensen continued, on the brink of tears himself. "What can I do to make this better..." this time he wept softly, torn apart that his boyfriend was feeling as awful as he was and was probably not able to help him. That tore him apart, limb by limb.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" Misha sobbed into Jensens dampening top. "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry!"

"No baby, no, you've done nothing wrong, i promise, nothing." Jensen consoled, rubbing soothing circles into Mishas back and cupping his head to his chest as a few more tears leaked from his eyes. "But please, just tell me, what can I do to help?"

"I- I don't know." Misha whispered hoarsely. 

"Um, how about, if you feel the urge to cu- to cut again," he began, stumbling over the devestating reality of the situation, "you come to me first and we can see what we can do to prevent it. Would that be okay? Even if its a text or a phone call, just let me know. We can spend some time together - watch a movie or go get some coffee - or we could go out with friends, or we could just talk. We can do whatever. Just let me know you're not feeling okay, and we can do something, yeah?"

"O-okay, I'll try." Misha nodded into the fabric, choking back the sobs. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask, honey” Jensen exclaimed, minutely smiling into Mishas hair. 

"That's all I ask."


	4. "How Long Has It Been Since You've Slept?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is exhausted since he hasn't been sleeping and Misha helps him catch up on a nap.

It had been a busy day on the set of Supernatural, Jensen had gone to his trailer, leaving Misha chatting with the directors and whoever else. He sat on the sofa, cup of now warm coffee balanced in his lap, as he watched the small television screen in the corner of the room. 

As he watched the TV, he began to feel very tired. It had been a long day, and they had been filming since 6am and hadn’t slept too well the last couple nights. He could feel the exhaustion settling in. He placed the almost empty mug onto the small table in front of him. He wanted to rest his eyes for just a few minutes. Even just a minute. 

He was almost asleep, when his trailer door opened, and then thumped closed again. 

“Hey Jens…,” Misha started but paused, when he noticed the state Jensen was in. 

Jensen opened his eyes briefly, trying to make out who was at his door. When he finally made it out to be Misha standing there, he quickly straightened up his previous slumped body, and wiped a hand over his face. 

“Hey Mish.” He said, voice still thick with sleep, but pretending he wasn’t just asleep. 

Misha walks closer to Jensen, and takes a seat beside him on the sofa, and a soft grin, “You don’t look too good Jen” 

“I look fine, don’t I?” Jensen said, taking a hand through his hair, discovering it was all dishevelled. 

Upon closer inspection, Misha was very concerned, Jensen had red, and puffy eyes, and he could definitely tell he wasn’t sleeping. 

“How long has it been since you’ve slept?” Misha said softly, bringing his hand up to Jensen’s cheek gently. 

Jensen sighed, “You can tell huh?” 

“Sure can. So how long?” Misha prompted once again. 

“2 nights…” he sighed, bowing his head. 

“Aww Jen, nightmares or just your mind won’t shut up…” 

“A bit of both, honestly. I’m just so exhausted” Jensen yawned, and rubbed his eyes, before closing them once again. 

“Well come on then. Let’s get a nap before we go back to set.” Misha suggested softly. 

“Do we have time?” Jensen muttered tiredly. 

“1 hour. That should be enough now, right?” 

Jensen shrugged his shoulders, “It’s better than nothing.” 

Misha got to his feet, and helped Jensen pull himself up from the sofa, before dragging him over to the bed, and they both fall back onto the bed soaking in the comftable feeling of the pillows and the soft blanket that Misha pulled over them. 

Jensen sighed softly, and couldn’t help himself, he turned over, and placed an arm over Misha’s stomach holding him softly. 

“Mish, you know something… I love you…” Jensen mumbled.

“I love you too Jen…” Misha responded, expecting something in return but it was when everything was quiet, that he looked down, noticing Jensen was already snoring beside him. 

Misha smiled happily, he definitely needed the rest.


	5. "You're Burning Up"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha is sick, and Jensen looks after him.

It’s early morning, Jensen wakes up very hot. He groans, trying to pull off the blankets when he realizes he didn’t have the blankets over him. He realized where the heat was coming from in moments, a very hot Misha in his arms. 

“Misha,” He nudged Misha’s arm, nothing but a sleepy grunt, “Mish, wake up!” he nudged him again. 

“Hmm, I’m awake. What’s going on…?” He sleepily mumbled. 

But before Jensen could say another word, that’s when Misha makes a loud groan. 

“Ugh, I feel awful…” Misha said muffled by the pillow. 

Jensen bought a hand up to Misha’s forehead. Jensen was worried when he felt just how hot Misha was. 

“I bet you do. You’re burning up a bit babe.” Jensen said. 

Misha groaned. “Damn. Oh well, just got to put up with it. Got to get ready for work…” Misha sits up, and then coughs violently. 

“Oh no! You aren’t going anywhere. You are going to stay, right here, in this damn bed, and me, I’m going to take care of you” Jensen smiled softly. 

Misha falls back into the pillows, his chest hurting from all the coughing “Ugh…” 

“I’m going to make you some soup.” Jensen said softly. 

With no reply from Misha, Jensen walks out to the kitchen and heats up some chicken noodle soup. Not even 10 minutes later, Jensen is back in their bedroom, with a tray with the soup, and crackers. 

“Misha, sweetheart, I have your soup.” Jensen’s voice waking Misha up again from his daze. 

Misha sat up slowly, groaning every time he shifted something, and Jensen placed the tray on his lap. While Misha slowly ate the soup, Jensen went and organised some medicine for him. Five minutes later, Jensen is returning to the bedroom, and sitting on the bed, legs folded, watching Misha slowly drink spoonful’s of soup. 

Once Misha finishes the soup, he shoves the tray off his lap, down his legs, Jensen grabbing it before placing it on the table. 

“I’m just going to make you some tea love.” Jensen said softly, leaning forward to kiss Misha’s forehead. 

Misha got comftable once again while Jensen went back to the kitchen holding the tray in his hands, before placing it on the kitchen table, and switching the kettle on to boil. 

He treads back to the bedroom, and Misha is still laying up against the headboard. 

“Here, sweetie, have some tea.” Jensen said handing him a mug carefully. 

Jensen held out some medicine, Misha taking it promptly, followed by a few sips of tea. 

“Now, that should bring down the fever. You should get some more sleep.” Jensen suggested. 

“What about you…?” Misha struggled to say. 

“No baby, I am okay. I’ve had my 6 hours.” Jensen replied, reaching for Misha’s hand buried under the covers. 

“Come... lay… with me… then, don’t… leave… me….” Misha cried softly. 

“I won’t be leaving you baby. I promise” 

Jensen climbed back under the covers, and laid there switching on the TV, muting the volume, and watched it, while Misha finished the last few mouthfuls of his tea. Once finished, Jensen invites Misha to lay in his arms, and Misha basically collapses on his side. Misha is asleep within moments, leaving Jensen watching the television, and reading through the scripts for Supernatural.   
With Misha asleep on top of him, there’s no way he could move anyway, so he was stuck, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	6. "No Baby. Don't Cry. I Hate It When You Cry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha has a car crash on the way to work, and of course Jensen comes to his aide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Kinsey and Lucy for help with this chapter. Couldn't have gotten this finished without you :)

Misha scoops up the keys to his and Jensen’s Mercedes. He climbed into the car, and started the engine, a gentle purring sound reaching his ears. He loved driving this car, it was quiet and easy to operate, and a smooth drive. 

Misha was running late to the studios. Jensen had gone in a lot earlier, but he got to sleep in, and go in later. He may have slept through the alarm. Now in a rush to get there, but definitely still obeying the speed rules.

What was about to happen, no one could ever picture happening. Misha, his eyes still firm on the road, he see’s something that caught his attention. A car swerving in front of him. His eyes quickly filling with shock, fear and horror he goes to attempt to turn the wheel, but he only swerves a little to the left, but before he could get safely out of the way the other car hit his side on, causing his car to spin uncontrollably. Within seconds the airbags deploy, and the seatbelt locks, causing pain to go through him. With impact, it caused Misha to veer off the highway, into a ditch. Misha had knocked his head on the steering wheel, a big bump would no doubt soon appear. 

When the car finally came to a stop, Misha groaned leaning back against the seat, dazed, and frightened. He reached out for the door handle of the car, and managed to step out of the car, before falling to his knees on the grass, tears falling from his eyes. The car had a lot of issues, but thankfully Misha got away with only a couple of bruises and a bump to the head. 

Cars were stopping and staring. Crowds gathered, lingering wanting information. Misha wanted it all to go away, all he wanted was Jensen. 

Misha sat back on his heels, stilling. He took in the car, the Mercedes with a giant dent on the passenger side, and momentarily forgot how to breathe. Paying no attention to the growing crowd, he slowly stood, making his way warily towards the two cars. The only thing going through his mind was 'Jensen will NOT be happy...' and within moments sirens could be heard coming towards the scene. 

Meanwhile at the studios, Jensen sat back in his chair, fumbling with his phone. He glanced up at Jared who was talking to someone else. Since they couldn’t start filming without him, he typed out a quick text to Misha. The weather was getting bad, and he hadn't heard from him yet. The text read, "Hey haven't heard from you in a while. Where are you? Are you ok babe?" Quickly Jensen sent the text, he folded his phone against his stomach. He licked his lips in anticipation. 

No reply from Misha had his heart thumping hard. What if something had happened to him? Jensen placed his phone on the table and began to pace the floor space restlessly. He picks up his phone again a couple minutes later, checking desperately if Misha had replied to his text. Of course, there was no message. Nothing to tell Jensen that his boyfriend, was okay. It was at that moment, when the door came flying open, and a PA came rushing in. 

“Mr. Ackles… the phone for you.” The PA said, almost throwing the phone at him desperately.

“Hello… Jensen speaking…?” Jensen mumbled into the phone, wondering who on Earth it could be. 

"Jen?" Misha’s voice broke the temporary silence. On his side, the wrecked car, which still resided on the side of the road. A tow truck was about fifteen minutes out, he'd spent about fifteen trying to get on the phone with one. 

He tried to focus on the call holding back his tears, “I... Got into a wreck while on the back roads... "

Jensen interrupted his boyfriends statement, mouth hung open. "What?! Mish! Are you ok?! " He hollered, making some heads turn his way in curiosity or worry. 

Misha sighed heavily, mouth frowning a bit. "Yes, I hit my head though... And my cars in the ditch... "

“Mish. I am coming to you right away…” Jensen said softly, lowering his voice. 

“No. Don’t. They need you at the studios. Just stay there…” Misha said. 

“Don’t be stupid. I’m on my way okay. I’ll be there as soon as possible.” Jensen said hanging up the phone before Misha could say another word. 

Misha was helped up off the ground by an ambulance assistant. Tears were still falling subconsciously down his cheeks, as she helped him to the ambulance. 

“What’s going on?” Misha said distracted by his thoughts. 

“Mr. Collins, we just have to make sure your all good. You have a wound on your head, and are clearly sore, based on how your walking.” The nurse said softly, referring to the small limp Misha had. 

The ambulance lady helped Misha sit up on the step of the back of the ambulance, offering a blanket to put around his shoulders as Misha was slightly trembling from the shock still. As the ambulance lady checked him over, doing a test with his eyes to make sure he didn’t have a concussion, tested his blood pressure and every test they could possibly get done. 

“You seem to be okay, Mr. Collins. Just have a couple bruises and a little bit of fractured ankle causing the limp.” The nurse explained. 

Just as they cleared Misha, a commotion behind him, had him turning his head. Jensen was standing behind the police tape, and they weren’t going to allow him to come through. Misha called over the nurse to him. 

“Everything okay Mr. Collins?” the nurse asked. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” he paused to wipe his eyes, “Can you please tell them to allow that man behind the tape arguing with the cop, through? He’s my partner…”

“Of course, Mr. Collins.” Said the nurse. 

The nurse turned to the police standing by the tape, trying to get the crowd to disappear. 

“Let him through” yelled out the ambulance lady. 

Within seconds, the tape is lifted so Jensen can duck under and he breaks into a jog on the hunt for Misha. The nurse goes up to him, “Are you looking for Mr. Collins?” 

Jensen nodded his head, the nurse tells him to follow her, bringing him to Misha right away. Jensen sighed straight away and fell to Misha’s side. Misha burst into tears again, worried Jensen will be pissed about the car, and turned his eyes away from Jensen. 

“Baby… look at me…” Jensen said, reaching out for Misha’s hand. 

Misha still doesn’t look at him, with the hand Jensen doesn’t have, he adjusts the blankets on his shoulders tighter around himself. Jensen wants Misha to look at him, why wont he? 

“Sweetheart, look at me. Please…” Jensen begged this time. 

Misha caved, turning his head and looked at Jensen with wet eyes. 

“Oh, baby no. Don’t cry. I hate it when you cry, it’s okay. You are alright.” Jensen says soothingly. 

Misha sniffs, “But… but, I crashed… the… the car...! Aren’t you... ma...ma…mad at me?” 

“Oh Mish, baby. I could never be mad at you…! Besides the car can be replaced. You can’t.” Jensen leant forward and kissed Misha softly on his lips. 

Tears fell down Misha’s cheeks again, and Jensen sighed, taking him into his arms holding him tightly to his chest. 

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay.” Jensen said softly, fingers going through Misha’s hair, that seemed to calm him down at hard times. 

Misha cried his eyes out until he couldn’t cry anymore onto Jensen’s chest. 

“Mish, come on. I want to get you out of here…” Jensen said softly, kissing Misha’s cheek softly.

“Yes… please. Take me away from these big overwhelming crowds!” Misha begged him. 

Jensen grabbed his arm helping him up. Misha clinging to his side, as they walked to Jensen’s car. As they left, the crowds wanted to talk to Misha. Jensen shielded him best he could from everyone and everything, as they leave the scene. Once they finally made it to the car, they climb in and Misha leans back against the seat and takes a big breath out. Jensen leans over, kissing him softly, and stroking his arm. 

“I’m so glad you are okay!” Jensen smiled. 

Misha nodded, closing his eyes, slightly tired from the morning events. 

“Now, babe, serious question. Do you want to go home or are you still okay to go to work?” Jensen asked. 

Misha sighed, thinking for a couple minutes, “Work. I need a distraction” 

“Okay. Let’s go then…” Jensen said starting the engine of the 4WD. 

“That’s never sounded better.” Misha laughed.


	7. "Because No One Cares About Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha is feeling down, and is believing that 'no one cares about him' so Jensen suggests he goes to talk to a therapist about it. When he does, Jensen comes and surprises him. It turns out a bit of love can go a long way.

"So why did you think to attend these sessions?" The therapist, previously introduced as Kate Millers, questioned the man.

"My partner," Misha said, small smile toying with the corner of his lips, "He has been trying to get me to come for a few months now. I finally caved, I guess."

"Ah, okay. So why do you - or he - believe you need to come? Remember, this is a private area, I will not speak of anything that happens in here." 

"Well- I guess- um-" Misha stumbled over his words. 

“Mr. Collins, anything you say to me, will be kept highly confidential. You don’t have to be afraid” 

“Well my partner suggested coming here, when he would hear me mentioning ‘because no one cares about me" so he suggested I needed to maybe talk to someone about that.”

“Okay that’s a great start, Mr. Collins. When did this start occurring?” Kate asked, scribbling away on her notebook.

“Hmm, I don’t know, maybe 6 months ago or something...” Misha replied, picking his nails, the anxiety of talking about this, was hard to cope with.

“And what do you think the cause is?” Kate asked again.

Misha searched his mind for the answer but couldn’t find one. “I don’t know, my childhood, or something like that. Could be anything. I mean I’m an actor, people hate on me all the time. But my self-confidence is not exactly high... I mean... um... I just don’t know to explain it.” Misha was close to tears, it was hard to explain.

She nodded, her lips pursed a bit. Moving around in her seat, she sat the notebook onto her lap, proceeding to close it. 

"If you don't mind my saying. I've followed you for a while now, you know career and such. You're a wonderful man. A true angel. What you've done... It’s a gift to humanity. Yes, no doubt there's going to be hate. But sir, you make a difference in this world. Never forget that."

Misha slid a hand up to his lips. He found himself lost for words. "Do you really think so?" 

Kate nodded, she flashed a caring smile to go with it. Misha sighed heavily, opening his mouth to speak, only to get interrupted by the door opening. 

Jensen stepped inside the office with a weak smile. "Hey... Sorry. Sorry to interrupt. But I have something for you Mish.” 

As he waddled over to Misha, Misha realized Jensen was holding something. A small box. Jensen extended out the box, watching as Misha took it into his hands. "You say no one cares about you? Well I'm proving you wrong.”

Misha raised an eyebrow. "What?" He whispered, as he opened the box. 

Jensen smiled. "Letters from fans. Co-workers. Me. Jared, Gen, Danneel... Others. More. We love you Misha. I love you.” 

Tears rolled down Misha’s face, as he pawed at the letters inside the box. He glanced up. "I love you too Jensen... "

A little bit of love, goes a long way.


	8. “Because I Care About You”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen surprises Misha by bringing him home some flowers. Misha gets upset, leaving Jensen to comfort him during an emotional moment.

Jensen walks into the door of his apartment, with a lovely grin on his face. He had a big bunch of flowers hiding behind his back, of course, they were for Misha. Speaking of Misha, where was he? Misha did say he was coming today right? Jensen ventured through the apartment, until he reached the kitchen. That’s where he spotted Misha, standing in front of the oven, brushing flour off a blue plaid shirt. Jensen grinned, Misha was wearing his shirt! He loved it when Misha wore his clothes.

With a never ending grin, he snuck up behind Misha, and began to leave soft, wet kisses on the back of his neck. Misha’s breathing became hitched, and Jensen stopped kissing him at the moment. Misha turns so he’s facing Jensen.

“Hey there, Jen.” Misha said with a sweet tone to his voice.

“Hey baby.” Jensen responded, placing his free arm around Misha, leaving a swift kiss on his lips.

“How was your day?” Misha asked quietly. He wasn’t feeling the best today, quite emotional, but wasn’t going to ruin Jensens good mood.

“Yeah fine, Mish. I picked you up something.” Jensen smiled softly.

Misha’s eyes went wide, and that’s when Jensen pulled the flowers from behind his back, and held them out to Misha. Misha’s previously strong expression, fell into a softened expression. Jensen smiles at Misha, but all of a sudden Misha loses it. Tears begin falling down his cheeks, and he’s bringing his hands up to cup his face. Jensen stands looking confused at Misha, what had he done wrong?

Putting down the flowers on the bench, he moved closer to Misha before grabbing him and pulling him into his arms, “Mish, what’s wrong?” He said softly into Misha’s hair.

Misha sniffled, “Um... nothing. I’m...” he paused, choking back his sobs, “I’m just a bit overwhelmed. That’s all.” Misha explained amongst tears.

“I thought I had done something wrong...” Jensen explained. His heart had dropped when Misha had begun crying, but he felt somewhat better now that Misha wasn’t upset at him.

“No you didn’t do anything anything wrong,” Misha sniffled once again. “I just don’t know understand why you insist having me, and bringing me gifts home all the time. I don’t deserve you, or any of that.” Misha sobbed, once again.

Jensen tightened his arms around Misha, “Mish, don’t be silly sweetheart. You do deserve me, and you deserve a whole lot more than that.”

Misha didn’t say anything, he couldn’t, he was speechless, but nodded at Jensen’s words.

Jensen shifted for a moment, but still not letting go of Misha, looked over at the oven. “What’s in the oven babe?” Jensen asked curiously.

“Um, an apple pie...” Misha replied, quietly.

Jensen giggles, “Your a sweetheart. Hey, how longs it got to go?” He asked.

“Um, about 25 minutes..., why?”

“No reason. Come with me.” And took Misha’s hand and dragged him to the couch.

Jensen hugged Misha once again, kissing him softly, and then looked at him, his blue eyes shining with tears. “Misha, you wanted to know why I want you, and why I bring you gifts all the time. It’s all very simple babe...” Jensen explained.

“Is it...?” Misha said bringing a hand up to his face to wipe away some fallen tears.

“Of course it is. The reason why I do that, is because you mean everything to me, because I care about you, and lastly, and this is the biggest important one, I love you” Jensen responded, watching Misha, as he started crying again.

“Aww, Jen, you are so sweet to me. I love you. Thank you for putting up with me.” Misha smiled at his boyfriend, who was still staring at him intensely with soft eyes.

“I love you too, you silly little angel” Jensen giggled, leaning forward to kiss Misha’s lip softly.

They sat there for several minutes, just cuddling loosely in each other’s arms, before they were interrupted by the oven timer going off. Misha pulled out of the hug, excusing himself, hurrying to the kitchen.

Jensen got up also from the sofa, “Mish, sweetheart, what do you say, you finish that pie, then we go have a shower, and go out and have some dinner, just the two of us.”

“Sounds good, Jen” Misha responded.

 

So, it was now officially date night.

 

 


	9. "You Look Sad"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's feeling down, and of course Misha knows how to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Damn writers block :(

It’s a convention day, another long day of sitting on the stage, answering multiple nervous attendee questions. Misha stood backstage, listening in on what was happening on stage. Currently Jensen was out on stage, Misha could hear him dully answering a question. Hmm, Jensen seemed a little sad today. Maybe he was homesick? Or even tired. Misha wanted to know what the matter was, but he didn’t want to just randomly walk out on stage for no reason.

He made his way over to the curtain, peaking his head through, peering out onto the stage. Just as he expected, Jensen was sat on a chair in the middle of the stage, kind of focusing on the question a girl was asking in the crowd, but also his mind seemed to be elsewhere. What was he thinking about? Misha watched on, with concern, Jensen looked very sad indeed. All Misha wanted to do was make him happy again….

To Misha’s surprise, a PA began walking up to him. Thinking he was in trouble, he backed away from the curtain.

“Get out there Misha!” the PA demanded, scribbling away at a clipboard she had lodged in her grip.

Misha nodded, immediately heading out onto stage. Within seconds of walking on stage, the crowd screamed, all excited Misha had arrived on stage. Jensen caught notice of the crowd’s screaming immediately turning to see Misha walking towards him.

But before Jensen could say anything to him, Misha was right beside him, the crowd staring in anticipation to see what was going to happen. A surprise to everyone, even Jensen, Misha placed a hand on the back of Jensen’s head, and his other on Jensen’s left cheek, and placing a little sweet kiss on his cheek. Misha kissing his cheek, had set the crowd of, having them in hysterics after the “cockles” moment.

Misha stayed with him for the rest of the convention as they talked and joked, and kept the crowd screaming in hysterics.

 

***Later That Evening***

Misha and Jensen sat in their hotel room, cuddling quite close, watching a movie on the television. Jensen was almost asleep on Misha’s shoulder, but he just couldn’t fall asleep not knowing what happened today and why Misha had just come and randomly kissed him on stage. He enjoyed it, but it was just random.

Jensen adjusted himself on Misha’s shoulder, so he was looking up at him. “Mish?” he mumbled tiredly.

“Hmm...?” Misha mumbled, sounding like he had been asleep.

“Why did you do that today?”

Misha was confused, “Do what?”

“The kiss. You came and kissed my cheek. Why did you do that?” Jensen asked once again.

“Oh that. Well, a PA wanted me onstage. And well, you looked sad, so I thought that would cheer you up.” Misha explained.

Jensen was surprised, but Misha definitely had Jensen’s heart in his hands, no doubt about it.

“Thanks, Mish, I really needed it…” Jensen admitted, placing his head on Misha’s chest.

“Anytime, Jen. Anytime.”

 

                 


	10. "Please Don't Leave Me Alone"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables have turned, Jensen is sick and Misha takes care of him.

Misha stands at the kitchen bench, gently swaying to the sounds of polka music playing in the background while he whisked away at a bowl of pancake batter. Jensen was upstairs in bed, Misha had left him to sleep, in hope of getting some pancakes and coffee ready to take up to him. After a moment, he makes his way to the fridge, but all of a sudden, he heard a sound behind him. He turned around quickly, to find Jensen standing behind him, and he was about to smile at him, when all of a sudden Misha had sunk him all in.

Jensen stood there, pyjama clad, plaid blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders, that usually laid across the end of their bed. Misha sighed, closing the fridge, and walked over to Jensen. Misha held out his hand, Jensen moving closer to him, but stumbled.

Misha moved instantly, catching Jensen’s arm, before straightening him up. “Jens, are you okay?”

“I don’t feel very good…” Jensen bowed his head.

“You don’t look very good,” Misha said, raising a hand, feeling Jensen’s forehead. He was definitely hot. “You have a temperature Jen.” Misha concluded.

“Feels like it too. I am freezing…” Jensen said, all of a sudden, sneezing loudly.

“Oh dear, you are indeed sick my love. Hmm, back to bed for you.”

Misha said coming closer to Jensen, before placing arms around him, hugging him softly, running fingers through his hair. “Go on, back up to bed…” Misha said, tapping his bum.

Jensen frowned, “Aren’t you coming?”

“Not yet. I’ll be up there shortly.” Misha smiled.

“Please don’t leave me alone….” Jensen cried.

“I won’t baby, I’m just going to make you some tea, and I’ll be right up okay?” Misha smiled.

Jensen nodded slowly, “Ok…”

While Jensen took his blanket and made his way back upstairs, Misha stayed in the kitchen, and made some tea for him and Jensen, skipping the breakfast he was making, just making some simple toast, before slowly walking up the stairs, trying hard not to spill the hot liquid.

He found Jensen in bed, leant back against the pillows, with the plaid blanket still wrapped firmly around his shoulders. Misha came in the room placing one mug on Jensen’s side table.

“Hmm, thanks, Mish…” Jensen sniffled.

“Your welcome.” Misha said softly, kissing Jensen’s forehead, before climbing back up onto the bed, getting comftable, switching the television on so they could watch TV in bed.

And that’s how Jensen ended up in bed, laying against Misha’s shoulder, with a blanket wrapped around him with a cup in his lap, fending off this horrible cold/flu.

 


	11. "Oh God, You're Bleeding"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jared and Misha are messing around on set, and it escalates to the point where someone gets hurt.

The crew and cast of Supernatural are on set. Misha and Jensen are on screen currently, going over lines, and getting ready to film for the afternoon. Jared stands on the side lines watching with an intense grin, as he watches Jen and Mish laugh and joke as they read over the script. They always did this. It was like their daily ritual. What seemed to be a normal day on set, wasn’t going to be as normal as what everyone hoped. 

After a while, and once Jensen and Misha had stopped laughing over everything, it was time to get on camera and film. Everyone easily rolls their lines, but amongst all of it, they still manage to mess around, ruining many takes because Misha can’t help himself, laughing at Jensen and Jared’s silly childish behaviour. But today, it wasn’t just normal childish behaviour, today it escalated. Jared was playing around with Misha, tickling him, making him giggle ridiculously, Jared wasn’t stopping no matter how many times Misha shouted at him to stop. 

“Cut!” Yelled Kripke from behind the camera. 

The camera cut, but Jared still didn’t stop, he took it too far, tickling Misha in a very sensitive spot making Misha jump back suddenly, tripping over a light lead, and falling backwards…. 

Jensen jumps into action immediately, trying to get to Misha, but he misses, and before he could do anything Misha is going ass up. Jensen gets to his side first before anyone else could even get close. 

“Mish…” Jensen said, checking him over briefly.

Misha is dazed, he had hit his head somehow. “What, what happened…” Misha mumbled. 

Jensen threw a glare at Jared, before saying “The big overwhelming moose was playing around with you and took it to far.” Jensen explained. 

Misha grunted, “Ugh, I feel dizzy…” 

“Dizzy…?” Jensen said, he looked at Jared, and Jared shrugged his shoulders. 

“Um, okay. Let’s sit you up first.” Jensen said softly. 

Jensen helped Misha into a sitting position, noticing Misha was bleeding, he had blood trickling down the side of his head. “Mish, oh god, your bleeding!” Jensen exclaimed. 

“I… I am…” Misha said, bringing his fingers up to feel the side of his head, feeling the wetness, before pulling his fingers away, and seeing the little spots of blood on his fingers. 

Jensen turned to the crew, “Can we get some medical over here!” 

Within moments, the medical crew are rushing over, Jensen gets out of the way so they can look over Misha. Jensen feels sad, and a little upset with Jared, for taking his screwing around too far. He hears Misha whimpering on the floor, as they examine him, slightly pressing areas, to make sure he wasn’t injured. It turned out Misha had bruised his back slightly, busted his ankle, and hit his head slightly. 

Once medical had cleaned him up, and bandaged the cut on his head, and bandaged his twisted ankle, they deemed him on rest, so the filming was cut short for the day. Damn Jared and his shenanigans. Medical were finished, so Jensen stepped in again, before trying to help Misha up from the floor. He held Misha up, so he wouldn’t walk on his ankle. 

“I’m so sorry Misha…” Jared said to Misha, as Jensen helped him walk. 

Misha nodded his head, and mumbled, “It’s okay Jared.” Misha felt tired all of a sudden, like his energy had been stripped from him. 

“Jen, I’m feeling a bit dizzy, and tired. Can you help me to my trailer?” Misha said softly. 

“Of course.” Jensen replied, adjusting his grip on Misha before slowly walking to his trailer. 

After today, Jensen was sure all the messing around on set would stop. This was the first time that someone had ever been hurt on set. He finally got Misha to his trailer, helping him over to the sofa, before Misha collapsed onto it. 

“I’ll let you rest, Mish.” Jensen smiled, kissing his forehead. 

“Jens…. Stay please.” Misha said, closing his eyes, fending off the dizzy feeling. 

“Alright. I’ll stay. Just for you okay.” 

“Thank you…” Misha said, drowsily. 

Jensen made a coffee, before sitting down beside Misha on the couch. Misha reached out for his hand, Jensen took it, gripping it tight, and saw a small grin appearing on Misha’s lips and read the scripts on his phone while he listened to Misha drift off to sleep. 

He was definitely going to protect Misha from this day forward.


	12. "I Heard You Scream. Nightmares Again?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen has a nightmare, Misha comforts him.

Misha is in the bathroom, when he hears it. The sound of a scream. He looked through the window, thinking it had come from outside. But it was when he heard it again, that he realizes it was Jensen that had screamed. Misha ran from the bathroom immediately, down the stairs until he got to Jensen, whose still asleep on the couch. Misha places a hand on Jensen’s shoulder trying to wake him from his restless nightmare. 

“Jen, sweetie wake up…” Misha pleaded, as Jensen’s nightmare made him shift restlessly in his sleep, and whimper and cry. 

Jensen showed no signs of waking up at the moment. Misha desperate now to wake him up, tried harder, shaking his shoulder almost violently. 

“Wake up! Wake up! Jen!” Misha shouted, as he continued to try and shake Jensen awake. 

Jensen finally woke up, looking around dazed, before he looked at Misha, he was panting “Mish… what’s wrong? Are you… is everything okay?” Jensen asked softly. 

“I came running, I heard you scream. Nightmares again?” Misha said softly. 

Jensen freaked out at that moment, “Oh, Mish, it was terrible… I… saw your death. I watched you die…. Someone shot you…. ” Jensen sobbed, lurching forward for Misha. 

Misha gripped him tight, holding him against him, before kissing his forehead softly. “Shh, sweetie, it’s okay. Don’t worry love, I’ve got you. Your safe now.” Misha prompted, trying to get Jensen to calm down. 

Jensen sobbed onto his chest, as Misha offered comforts and whispers that he was okay. 

“Jen, do you want to maybe go to bed now, or do you want me to make you some tea?” Misha asked quietly. 

“I just want a good nights sleep. I’ve been having these nightmares my whole life, but recently they have been bad. I just want to sleep, Mish….” Jensen complained. 

“I know, baby. I know.” Misha said softly, kissing Jensen’s forehead. 

“I’m just so tired…” Jensen said, and he then yawned against Misha’s chest. 

“I know baby. Did you want to go to bed?” Misha asked him again. 

“Can you just lie with me here?” Jensen sobbed quietly again. 

Misha gave in, “Of course.” 

Misha climbed onto the sofa behind Jensen, bringing him down onto his chest. 

Misha closed his eyes for a moment, just indulging the quietness, hearing Jensen’s ragged breathing as he settled down. It was comforting like this, comforting to the point where Misha was almost asleep. 

“You know, Mish, I can’t do this anymore… This nightmares are just too much. Why won’t they stop?” Jensen said. 

Misha snapped awake from his doze, and coughed lightly, “Jen, I don’t know babe. I really don’t. I can’t help with that and I really wish I could. I mean, I would help you anyway I can, you know that. But it was just a bad dream. Nothing bad will ever happen to me, because I know I’ve got you, to protect me.” Misha said softly. 

Jensen sighed happily, and drowsily replied, “Yes baby, you do…” 

Misha pulls a blanket down from the back of the couch, over them before he shifted carefully, so he was in a comftable position, and so he could see the television. He knew they wouldn’t be awake long enough to watch it, but he left it on anyway for extra comfort, just in case. 

Just as he thought, Jensen was asleep not long after, curled up in his arms. Misha smiled softly, feeling rather tired himself now. He watched the TV as long as he could. 

‘Might as well sleep here tonight’ were his last thoughts, before he fell asleep, holding Jensen tight in his grip. 

Jensen didn’t wake again that night.


	13. "Hey. Just Look At Me. Breathe"

It was a busy day on the set of Supernatural. All boys dressed in their characters clothes getting ready for the afternoon of filming. They had a big day ahead of them. Jared sat in his big oversized lazy chair, reading over his script, Jensen sat scrolling through his phone and Misha sat idly sipping from a cup of tea. They were minutes away from filming, any second now they would be standing up to face the camera.

Jensen peers up from his phone, over to where Misha sat. Jensen watched him as he placed the mug onto the table, hmm, something wasn’t right, he could tell. He leant over to Jared.

“Do you think Misha looks unwell? Or is it just me?” Jensen whispered to his friend.

Jared looks briefly, trying not to be obvious he was staring at Misha, “Um, yeah. He doesn’t look too good. Maybe, go talk to him.”

Jensen nodded his head, placing his phone onto the chair, and walked over to Misha. “Hey, Mish.” He smiled at the blue-eyed man sitting in front of him.

“Hey Jen…” he replied weakly, and Jensen could tell he was trying to hold back a yawn.

“You okay? You don’t look too good.” Jensen said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Before Misha got the chance to reply again, the crew were calling them to get ready to film. Misha used the table to guide himself up, before walking, more like stumbled, over to where his mark was set up for him to stand.

As they ran over their lines, he couldn’t stand still. He swayed on the spot, unable to keep himself steady. Jensen looked at Misha again, he had gone pale all of a sudden, and after a moment, Jensen and Jared both latch onto his arm and trench coat sleeve to keep him steady. Misha moves his head to look at them both, before he collapses. They panic, Misha is currently unconscious, being held up by the boys grip. Jensen grabs Misha before his legs give way, and they both sink to the floor.

Jensen moves, so Misha’s head is lying on his lap.

“Should I get medical?” Jared said, evidently worried.

“Um… I think I should just take him to his trailer and lie him down. If he doesn’t wake in an hour, I’ll get medical to look him over.” Jensen replied.

Jared nodded, and Jensen hooked his arms under Misha, before lifting them both off the floor. Jensen walked with Misha, holding him up best he could, he wasn’t exactly light.

“It’s okay Mish. You’re okay.” He said as comfort, not so much for Misha but more for himself.

“Is Misha okay?” asked one of the directors.

“Yes. I am just taking him to his trailer to rest. I think he’s collapsed due to exhaustion. If you don’t hear from either of us in an hour, send medical to Mish’s trailer.” Jensen responded to the director.

“Go away.” He mumbled, as he walked away from the director.

Finally reaching Misha’s trailer, he struggles to get him up the steps, but manages after several minutes. Dragging him inside, he lies Misha on the bed, and covers him with a blanket. Doing something he never did, he prayed that Misha would wake up soon. He settled on the bed beside Misha’s unconscious form.

An hour had passed, and Misha had finally come too. He groaned, his insides all ached and hurt. He stretches out, realizing he was in his bed in his trailer. How’d he get here? The last thing he remembered was being on set. He sat up in a panic, but when he heard a snore beside him he peered over his shoulder. He noticed Jensen asleep beside him, phone resting on his tummy. Misha launched for him, throwing his arms around him, waking him up almost immediately. Misha’s face came into sight, and Jensen wraps his arms around him. “You’re awake…” He whispered softly.

Misha began sobbing and breathing heavy all of a sudden… “Jen…”

“Shh, Mish, I’m here…” Jensen whispered softly.

Misha couldn’t calm down, he sobbed and cried, tears ran down his face. He looked scared… “What… what happened… How’d I get here…?”

“Mish, calm down baby, please.” Jensen sighed.

Misha’s breathing settled, but his sobs didn’t. He closes his eyes.

“Hey, just look at me. Breathe…” Jensen said softly, “It’s alright.” He pulled Misha into his arms, laying his head on his chest.

Misha finally settles, indulging the sound of Jensen’s heart-beat. “What happened?” Misha said calmly.

“You collapsed on set…” Jensen said, with a sad frown, “What was wrong baby? You had me so worried.”

“I’m sorry for scaring you. I think I am just overworking myself…” Misha said also frowning.

“Aw, you should sleep more and relax, and not work so hard…” Jensen sighed.

Misha still settled on Jensen’s chest, he realized he felt safe there, and secure. He feels calmer, and then he yawns, his eyes closing again.

Jensen ran his hand through Misha’s hair, and sighed lovingly. “Hmm, you need a nap baby” Jensen giggled softly.

Misha sighed again, “I think I do…” and followed it with a giggle.

Jensen pulled him down to the mattress, arms still wrapped around him. Misha yawns again, before nuzzling himself closer to Jensen. A smile forms on Jensen’s lips, as Misha grumbles as he’s falling asleep. Within minutes, they were happily asleep, tangled amongst each other.

20 minutes later, the medical team, followed by Jared, come up to Misha’s trailer since Jensen had said come in an hour if they hadn’t heard from him or Misha. So here they were. They knock on the door, but after no reply, Jared opens the door. Jared and medical pop their heads in, and spot Misha and Jensen tangled amongst each other under a blanket, still dressed in their on-screen clothes, snoring lightly.

Jared laughs quietly before backing out of the trailer, the medical team following close behind.

The medical team are confused.

Jared eased them by saying “Let them be for now. Let them sleep for a while. I’ll let the team know to hold off on filming for now.”

The medical team leave the scene after nodding at Jared, leaving Jared smiling like a Cheshire cat outside of Misha’s trailer.

“I knew it!” Jared laughed.

  <<<<< Fic based on this GIF. 


End file.
